Move Me
by LLN
Summary: No one likes Joxer's would be beau. Slash AresJoxerSongfic


Move Me Author: LLN-Fuzzy67-Nrleaves-Katus Kaijou(All the same person)  
Fandom: Xena-Wp/Hercules Pairing: Ares/Joxer, Xena/Gabrielle AU& Songfic: Pretty much any thing. Motherhood hasn't happen yet.  
Warnings: SLASH Summary: No one likes Joxer's new would be beau.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xena/Hercules or the Song: Tara's Dance from the Xena soundtrack.  
Universal Studios does.

Gabrielle's green eyes stared coldly at the man that had an arm around Joxer's waist. So far she was not impressed with the man.

Tiberius.

Joxer had decided to take a break from trying to be a warrior but needing money had to do something so one night he had sang for his supper. The people had love the songs he sang and to Joxer's surprise had like him so he stayed in the town. And meet Tiberius who was the local warlord very one feared, who was entranced with Joxer's voice and became interested in the man. He soon became very possessive of Joxer. He hadn't let Gabrielle or Xena had even a moment alone with Joxer. Tiberius actions were obviously making Joxer uncomfortable.

Gabrielle turn to Xena, who was sitting next to her, "That...that warlord is treating Joxer like a piece of meat!"

Xena's eyes narrowed as she nodded and looked at Tiberius then slowly around the room. She grabbed Gabrielle's arm when she stood up and tried to go over to kill Tiberius after she saw the warrior grab Joxer's butt.

"How dare he..."Gabrielle started but was cut off when Ares appeared next to Tiberius his hand around the mortals throat holding him about a foot off the ground and growled out, "treat one of my followers that way!"

Gabrielle again tried to go over to Joxer but Xena pulled her back down next to her, "Wait, watch..."Xena said into Gabrielle's ear.

"I've been watching you, Tiberius. And I don't like they way you've been treating Joxer. He is one of my most faithful followers did you think I would know how he was but I couldn't do anything until he invoke me..."

"Wh..at...ar...uo...talk-kking abot." Tiberius was barely able to choke out.

"When Joxer sings...he sings to me." The dark god said throwing Tiberius away from him. The warrior flew across the room and landed next to where Gabrielle and Xena were sitting.

"What's Ares talking about?" Gabrielle whispered to Xena who stopped glaring at the warrior that was slowly trying to pick himself off the floor before turning and answering Gabrielle.

"Any mortal can call on to the gods for protection. But the gods don't have to give the protection. But it's different if the mortal was dedicated to the god in that case the mortal pretty much belongs to the god in their eyes and in the eyes of the other gods. I'm pretty sure Dite got on Ares bad side with that little bell thing she pulled. The god is duty bound to give their protection if called on..."

"But," Gabrielle interrupted, "Joxer never said Ares name..."

"That's right! "Tiberius said finally standing up, " The moron never called your name! I don't believe he is so important you know what he's doing all the time."

Ares gave a look of disbelief, "Did your mother drop you on your head or are you really that stupid?"

As if to prove Ares right Tiberius said, "It was just a dumb song. I don't believe you even heard it. Even you gods can't be everywhere!"

Ares shook his head and snorted, "Your right but we still hear any and all prayers sent to us..." Mentally thanking his Love Goddess sister for making watch the song Joxer sang last night in the Halls of Time.

In the tavern to the already stunned patrons bemusement the sensual beat of the music that the house band had played for Joxer's song began to play only without the band. Then to everyone's surprise Ares began to sing...

"I'm a candle in the wind..."

Joxer smiled, his eyes shining with his devotion to his god, "My future flickers before my eyes..." he sang counter to Ares turning the simple song into a duet.

Ares his gaze intent on the other man carefully almost in a predatory manner began to circle Joxer, "I'm to restless to be satisfied with silence..."

Joxer reached a hand out touching his god's black leather vest. Slowly dragging his fingers down the edge to where it closed, "So, I'll push further through the night."

One of Ares hands came to rest on Joxer's waist as Ares leaned close and purred in to the other man's ear, "Say you want to put me out...and then I'm wrong!"

Joxer suddenly turned away from Ares looking down at the ground, " No, I've heard those lies before..."

Ares grabbed both of Joxer's arms jerking him close until his back came to rest against Ares chest. Joxer swayed rubbing against the god with a seductive way about it to the beat of the music pressed up as close to the god as he could get as the god sang, "Cause the fire inside, just keeps burning..." Joxer slowly slide down Ares, as the god's hands trailed up Joxer's arms as the other man went almost to the ground, "Just won't stand it anymore!"

"You came along," Joxer sung, "You pulled me up," Ares actions matched the words as he pulled Joxer back up against his body, "When I was down..."

Ares spun Joxer around to face him; "The way you made me feel just took me by surprise!"

"You took my hand, " Joxer took Ares's in his own and kissed the back of it and placed his other hand on the god's shoulder then leaning close, "You stole my heart," he sang almost sadly, "you fed the fire," his voice low and rolling.

Ares raise the hand that had been on Joxer's waist to the man's face and gently trailed the back of his fingers down Joxer's cheek. Slowly they began to dance. Each trying to seduce the other with their close movements as Ares sang, "When you moved with me...you gave me back my life..." Ares then spun Joxer until his back was once again pressed to Ares chest.

Joxer's eyes fell closed, as he raise an arm up and behind him until he felt the long dark locks of Ares hair, Joxer's fingers clenched in it, "Let the spirit move me"  
The strong arm around his waist tightened, "Let the spirit move me," was sang in almost a panting breath against Joxer's ear. As Joxer moved against the hard body behind him in a blatant fashion, "Let your spirit move me..."

Joxer felt Ares hand trail down from his waist to his thigh almost to his knee then trailing slowly back up the inside of it stopping just bare inches from where it shouldn't be, "Let my spirit move you..." Joxer could almost feel the seductive smile against his neck that he was sure the dark god was wearing. Joxer turned his face to Ares and opened his eyes to find the lips of his god a hair's breath from his own.

"Let the spirit move us..." Both god and mortal sang together in unison for the finish of the song their voices blending dramatically. Never hearing the crowds cheers as their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Ares showed that he wasn't just a dumb war-god flashed away quickly with his prize in his arms.

Tiberius who had been stunned by the scene with the god and Joxer began to curse and call Joxer names, "That wh--..." But it was cut off by a well aimed blow to the head with the end of a staff that caused to Tiberius dropped to the floor unconscious.

Xena gave Gabrielle that look that said her actions were wrong but Xena had found it amusing.

"So, that...that was..."Gabrielle started then stopped and licked her lips trying to put into words what she saw.

Xena nodded getting up, "It was. But I think we should get a room."

Gabrielle blinked in confusion and asked, "Why?"

Xena smirked, "The spirit moved me," then walked over to the tavern keeper to get the room. Gabrielle watch for a moment then with a knowing smile stood up and followed her Warrior Princess. 


End file.
